


Let's help each other out

by WolfFairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Dry Humping, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFairy/pseuds/WolfFairy
Summary: James and Sirius are both sexually frustrated and not able to get with the person they really want. But that's what friends are for.





	Let's help each other out

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a small part from a larger fic I'm working on, just thought I'd post this in the meantime to see what people's thoughts on it are.

Sirius walked into the shower room and noticed James' towel hanging next to the last one. He walked up to it and stood outside the shower curtain. 

"Aye, mate" said Sirius.

"Aye, padfoot" said James from inside the shower.

"How were things with Lily, did she succumb to your charms already?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"Nah, mate, she just wants to be friends still. She knows I like her and she'll come around eventually, I just need to wait. Besides, I really do like being her friend so just spending time together is nice."

"Sure, I love just being friends with hot girls I'm in love with and not shagging them" Sirius teased again.

"Ah, it's a nightmare, I love being around her but she'll just say something or do something cute and I just want to grab her and kiss her, you know? I just… yeah, I really want her, yeah."

Sirius read James' sudden blabber as him probably getting a hard on from thinking about kissing lily, which was to be expected.

"I bet you're pretty frustrated, aye? Just being around her all day without being able to touch her?" Sirius' heart flinched a little, remembering how he avoided patting Remus on the back after dinner.

"So frustrated, mate, I'm just dying for a nut after every time I see her."

James sounded increasingly desperate. 

"d'you want me to help you with that?" asked Sirius.

"What d'you mean?" James asked hesitantly, though he clearly understood what Sirius meant.

"we used to do it all the time in third year" Sirius answered, though he and James rarely mentioned what they used to get up to in third year.

"In third year? We were just playing, trying to see who could come first, you weren't… helping me."

"I also recall a night when we had to share a bed and definitely made the most of it." Sirius smiled and chuckled. he thought about that night in fifth year, grinding each other fully clothed while the others were sleeping, then desperately taking their pants off and rubbing their cocks together, holding each other tightly by the arms, racing to finish. Sirius got fully hard at the memory, and James clearly was too.

"I suppose… it definitely helped back than"

Sirius took off his clothes but didn't get into the shower yet. Instead he merely poked his face in, covering his naked body with the shower curtain. He looked at James touching himself under the stream of hot water, waiting for him. When James noticed Sirius' face through the shower curtain he first slapped him across the face with a smile on his own, than pulled him into the shower with him, pulling him right under the water. Sirius shook his long wet hair out of his eyes, splashing at James, than looked at him to see if he should proceed.

"It's Lily I want." James said, though he clearly had already made his decision.

"Trust me mate, I want other people too. I just think we can help each other is all. You can think of Lily while we're doing it you know I don't care." James looked Sirius in the eyes for another moment, then suddenly walked towards him, pushing him against the shower wall, water getting in Sirius' eyes.

James' hands were against the wall on each side of Sirius' body, pushing hard against him as their cocks rubbed together, a wave of pleasure came over Sirius and he leaned his head back, pushing his hands against the wall as well.

James was panting, pushing and rubbing into him, sometimes at the crevice of his crotch and his thigh, clearly focusing on making himself come rather than Sirius, but Sirius liked seeing him working like this to pleasure himself, those nights of jerking off together in third year, competing for who could come first, James closing his eyes and biting his lips as he stroked frantically at his cock, back before he knew Sirius was bi. 

James was pushing hard against him, grinding faster and breathing exceedingly heavier.

"Lily… Lily…"

"James!" Sirius made an exaggerated impression of lily's voice, causing James to punch him in the arm but than grabbing it hard, pulling Sirius closer and away from the wall. The touch of their chests was warm and slippery and Sirius thrusted against James fast, grabbing him by the arms as well.

They both thrusted their hips together, humping hard for their climax. Sirius began grunting more and more and James pushed him suddenly back against the wall, constricting all of Sirius' movement and thrusting at him frantically.

"Aah, Lily, yes"

James grunted and Sirius moaned louder and louder, coming all over James' stomach and his own.

James didn't slow down at Sirius' orgasm, using his come as lube he kept rubbing against him, whispering "Lily, yes baby, fuck yes Lily" as Sirius kept shuddering beneath him. James came quietly but intensely, pulling away from Sirius as to not come on himself, but on Sirius' stomach and crotch. Sirius' cum had already washed away from James, so he only caught his breath for a second, patted Sirius on the shoulder, said "thanks, mate" and walked out of the shower.


End file.
